Why our son cries
by Shinitoki
Summary: Sesshomaru got Inuyasha pregnant, Inuyasha leaves. Sesshomaru follows, Inuyasha disappears. Years later their son shows up claiming that Naraku has Inuyasha. What are Sesshomaru and the others who have been looking for Inuyasha all these years suppose to
1. That night

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

A half moon shown high in the sky while Inuyasha ran deep into the woods knowing that he was being followed and he was trying his hardest to lose his pursuer. He had hesitantly given Tetsuaiga to Kagome to take to her time to keep it safe from _him_. His attention shifted for a moment ands moved toward the night that had gotten him in this mess. It had been the night after the New Moon and it had been incredibly sensual. There had only been one problem that night: His partner. The one that was currently gaining on him. Inuyasha sped up to avoid Sesshomaru, his brother, catching him. His mind drifted back to that night…

Flash Back

Inuyasha had been sitting at the fire watching Kagome sleep. That afternoon she had announced her engagement to the human boy back in her time that used to give her gifts because he used to think she was sick all the time. Inuyasha didn't bother to remember the boy's name. At the announcement Inuyasha's heart had broken. He loved Kagome and this was just a betrayal to him though she probably didn't think it that way. He hadn't noticed how guilty she looked when announcing it all he had known was that she was no longer his. He had walked off with Kilala while the others hesitantly congratulated her while watching him. It seemed to him that they had known his feelings but Kagome hadn't. He had sat in a tree brooding with Kilala laying under him and hadn't listened when Kagome had come over to explain herself. He had stayed there until the others decided that it was time to move on.

When he couldn't stand watching her anymore he stood up. Kilala raised her head "It's okay Kilala. I need to be alone right now" he told her and she put her head down and he walked off into the surrounding woods. He traveled deep jumping from tree branch to tree branch lost in his thoughts. So lost in fact that he didn't hear the person coming up behind him until said person slashed him across the back causing him to fall to the ground. "You should be more careful Inuyasha" a deep voice said "Letting your mind wander like that could get you caught by someone unpleasant" Inuyasha recognized that voice. It was Sesshomaru, his older brother stood over him. Inuyasha stood up ignoring the wound on his back, he felt Tetsuaiga pulsing. He wasn't in the mood for this. Then again maybe he was…this would be the perfect chance to not only kick his brother's ass but to vent as well. He reached for Tetsuaiga and noticed that Sesshomaru did not reach for his weapon. Inuyasha drew Tetsuaiga…but it did not transform.

"Stupid little brother" he heard Sesshomaru mutter. His blood boiled at this and he threw down Tetsuaiga and ran at Sesshomaru. He jumped up and cried "Iron Reaver!" slashing down at Sesshomaru. To his surprise Sesshomaru grabbed his wrist stopping the attack. He threw a punch with his free hand which connected with Sesshomaru's cheek causing his head to fly to the side. He heard Sesshomaru growl "Stupid and ignorant" Inuyasha heard him say before Sesshomaru slammed him against the nearest tree. Inuyasha's head spun and he heard Sesshomaru start talking. "Can't you feel it? The Call?" Inuyasha had no idea what he was talking about. When his vision stopped spinning he saw that Sesshomaru's eyes had turned red and a hand had been slipped into his top. "What the hell are you doing?!" Inuyasha asked starting to panic because when Sesshomaru touched his chest something inside him begged him to get more than that gentle touch. His eyes drifted to Sesshomaru's lips and some very unpleasant thoughts came rushing into his head and he unconsciously pressed himself into that hand.

Sesshomaru smiled "See it now?" he said and leaned down and kissed Inuyasha. Something inside Inuyasha sang at that contact and he felt his demonic side start to take over. He fought against it and had used his free arm to weakly push Sesshomaru away breaking the kiss. Sesshomaru glared at him and whatever it was trembled at that glare. "Give up Inuyasha. The youkai in you will ultimately take over and submit to me" Sesshomaru said and started kissing his neck. His resistance had started weakening then and the youkai in him took its chance and took over he pulled Sesshomaru's head up by his hair and kissed him fiercely and things progressed from there.

He woke up naked at sunrise with Sesshomaru's arm around his waist and his back burning from all the claw marks on his back that Sesshomaru had given him along with the bite mark on his shoulder. With Sesshomaru still asleep Inuyasha had freed himself from his arms, gotten his pants on, picked up the rest of his clothes and left dressing on the way back to the others.

End Flash Back

Inuyasha felt a hand grab his ankle and he missed the next tree branch and fell to the ground. A heavy weight settled on top of him "Miss me?" Sesshomaru whispered seductively into his ear. Inuyasha shivered and was angry at himself for the way his body reacted to his brother's touch and how _it_ moved inside him. Inuyasha tried to throw him off but with no luck. "Now, now Inuyasha is that anyway to greet the father of your child?" Sesshomaru said to him. Inuyasha froze. How did _he_ know that he was pregnant? Inuyasha had gone to Kaede to find out himself. Was Sesshomaru spying on him? "I know because I'm the other father." He heard Sesshomaru say. 'Great can he read my thoughts now to?' thought Inuyasha.

"Get. Off. Of me." He growled out but the only response he got from Sesshomaru was to pull down the cloth covering his left shoulder and bite down renewing the mark he had given him that night which (unlike his other wounds) had not completely healed. Inuyasha screamed as the pain coursed through him as it had that night only more intense. When Sesshomaru let go the pain stopped and so did Inuyasha's screaming. Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru "What the hell was that for?!" he yelled at Sesshomaru, his shoulder still throbbing. Sesshomaru smirked. "To reaffirm my claim" he responded.

"On what?"

"On you." Sesshomaru said then brought his head down next to Inuyasha's ear "As your mate"

Inuyasha froze. What the hell was he talking about? He couldn't be his mate, they were _brothers_ for- "Do you really think that matters in the demon realms?" he heard Sesshomaru say above him. Then "And yes this time I really can read your mind" this just annoyed Inuyasha. But "Get off of me" was all he managed to say. The response he got from Sesshomaru was "Only if you promise to stay and listen to me." Inuyasha was _really _tempted to say 'no' and try and throw him off again but the obvious success of his last attempt was looming above him.

Inuyasha grudgingly agreed and Sesshomaru helped him stand up. "So" said Inuyasha "Explain" Sesshomaru sighed "Come now Inuyasha you cannot tell me that you do not feel it. The need you feel for me." He was right ever since that night his every thought was consumed by Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha would never admit to that. "Why do you feel a need for me?" he asked not expecting an answer. "Yes. I have felt that was for months now." Sesshomaru said. "Okay then answer me this: How the hell did I get pregnant?"

"Because I wished it"

Inuyasha did not think this was funny. But if it was true…he was so going to kick his ass. Sesshomaru must have read his mind because he smiled "I truly don't really know how it happened other than my deepest self wish for it" he said. That's when Inuyasha decided that he was serious and threw a punch that Sesshomaru easily caught. Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha into an embrace and held his arms tightly to his sides "And here you promised to listen." said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha struggled but Sesshomaru held him tightly in his arms. So Inuyasha did the only thing he could think of at the time…he kissed Sesshomaru. He saw Sesshomaru's eyes widen then he felt him smile and saw him close his eyes.

Sesshomaru leaned against the tree and his arm loosened around Inuyasha. Slowly with out thinking about anything except how good this kiss felt Inuyasha slide Tokijin out of Sesshomaru's belt, passed it to his hand that was not being held and then raised it up and slammed it into Sesshomaru's shoulder pinning him to the tree. Sesshomaru cried out and let go of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha leapt back out of Sesshomaru's reach. "Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru growled out dangerously. Inuyasha took a step back and understanding dawned on Sesshomaru's face. "Inuyasha" he said urgently and began trying to get the sword out of his shoulder. Inuyasha turned and jumped up into the trees and started running away from him. "Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled out still trying unsuccessfully to get the sword out while Inuyasha disappeared into the night.


	2. Son of Inuyasha

Twelve years later

After that night Sesshomaru desperately searched for any sign of Inuyasha and his child. He even stooped to teaming up with Kagome (who he blamed for Inuyasha running away from him) and her companions (who he also blamed) to look. They had split up into teams of two to cover more ground.

Sango with Miroku, Kagome with Shippo and Sesshomaru by himself or with Rin and Jaken when he didn't leave them at his castle. They met once a month at a pre-specified place to trade any information they may have gathered. So far they had been fruitless in their search and they were running out of options. Kagome had her human family to look after and could be here in this time less and less. Sango and Miroku where trying to be a couple but fought more often than not about Miroku's flirting. And Shippo would sit at the Bone Eaters well until Kagome came back because he was loath to leave her side for very long.

Today was the appointed day that they would meet and Sesshomaru was not very hopeful as he walked into the clearing that was this months meeting place. It was night and they had a fire going and where chatting when he entered. The atmosphere was gloomy; they looked up and greeted him politely. He leaned against the tree nearest him.

"Anything?" Sesshomaru asked. The others shook their heads sadly. Sesshomaru sighed and turned to leave when he smelled something. He drew Tokijin and faced the bushes to the groups left as they started to rustle. Kagome stood and knocked and arrow to her bow while Sango grabbed Hiragekotsu and Miroku backed up unwilling to used his Wind tunnel in such close quarters with his friends and ally. A cloaked figure emerged from the bushes.

They could not see its face because of the hood over most of its face except for its mouth which was curved in a grin. Sesshomaru smelled two faint scents that seemed familiar but he couldn't place them. Sesshomaru placed his sword to its throat "Don't move" He said "Identify yourself"

"Well how do you expect me to do that when you told me not to move?" came a young male voice "Cause speaking is moving isn't it?" "Then why risk speaking to us now?" Miroku asked. "I like taking risks it's _fun_" said the figure. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes "Never the less tell us who you are" he said.

The grin grew wicked. An unarmed hand emerged from the cloak with a flowing sleeve. It was slowly raised toward the hood where the hood was flung back and a collective gasp came from the group. Before them stood a young boy no older than thirteen with long sliver hair braided with a black ribbon. Purple stripes under golden eyes stood out against pale skin. But the most striking feature about him was the dog ears perched atop his head. "I am Nikushimi." He said "Son of Inuyasha and servant of Naraku.


	3. The message

Nikushimi surveyed the group before him looking at each of their shocked faces, thinking of the orders that sent him here.

He stood before his master Naraku waiting to be told the reason for his being summoned here. His face was void of emotion while Naraku looked out the window of his chamber. Naraku turned to him and held out a scroll.

"I want you to deliver this message for me." He bit back a sarcastic remark having learned long ago that anything that could be turned into insubordination would get him beaten. Naraku waved him forward "I want you to deliver this to your other father Sesshomaru" Naraku said. Nikushimi raised an eyebrow in silent question. He had never heard that name before and had only ever heard of having two fathers was when he spoke with Inuyasha.

"He is a demon and Lord of the Western Lands" Naraku told him. Nikushimi nodded. "Where am I meeting him?" he asked. Naraku smiled "You'll have to figure that out for yourself using those tracking skills of yours" Naraku had all but beaten tracking lessons into him. Nikushimi took the scroll from him and turned to leave the room.

"Oh and Nikushimi…" He heard Naraku say behind him so he stopped. "Hurry back. Your father will miss you and the food you bring him." Nikushimi didn't turn around but he could just see the grin on Naraku's face and he repressed the urge to ball his hands into fists.

It had turned out that Naraku had attached a bit of silver hair to the scroll it wasn't his father's so he assumed that it was this Sesshomaru's. He had used that hair to track down the demon that stood before him. He had expected their shocked reactions judging from their clothes these where the friend his father Inuyasha had told him about. What he hadn't expected was that the demon could move faster than he could detect and the next thing he knew he picked up off the ground by his neck and slammed into the nearest tree being nearly strangled.

"Liar!" the demon he assumed was Sesshomaru yelled at him "Inuyasha would never let his son become the servant of that bastard Naraku!" he saw the others nod their heads and saw red seeping into the demon's eyes. "Ha! L…like he has…a choice" Nikushimi choked out. This caused everyone in the clearing to become even more silent if that was even possible.

Sesshomaru's grip loosened and Nikushimi brought his hand up and forced Sesshomaru's away from his throat. He dropped, rolled away, and stood out of Sesshomau's reach. "Explain yourself." Sesshomaru said obviously trying to control his temper. Nikushimi glared "And why should I?" he asked "The only reason I'm here is to deliver this" he held out the scroll towards Sesshomaru. "You're Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands right? Well take this so I can leave" Sesshomaru just stood there.

"I'm afraid your mistaken" said Miroku "I am Sesshomaru" he said Nikushimi just grinned. "Ha! Don't make me laugh. Not only do you _not_ smell like a demon but you just don't dress the part _monk._" "I am Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru said "but I will not let you leave until I get an explanation." Nikushimi's glare deepened. "No. Now take the note." His voice was very even but it was like the calm before the storm.

"No. Now explain" Sesshomaru responded. The two just stood there glaring at each other. "It seems we're at a stale mate" said Miroku "We wouldn't be if he would just take the damn scroll." "We're not inclined to take anything that comes from Naraku" said Sango. "Well it doesn't concern you it concerns _him_" Nikushimi said pointing at Sesshomaru. "How are we to know that you're not one of Naraku's incarnations like Kagura?"

"Because I don't not bear the spider mark on my back." Nikushimi told Miroku as though he was the world's biggest idiot. "Can you prove that?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yeah but I don't feel like it, so take the damn scroll so I can go back to…" Nikushimi stopped abruptly "Back to…What?" asked Kagome "To Inuyasha? Is it Inuyasha you want to go back to?" "No" Nikushimi said a little too quickly.

Faster than you can blink Sesshomaru was behind Nikushimi and brought his sword down and sliced through cloak and shirt but nothing else. Nikushimi dropped down to his knees in a defensive crouch but in doing so he showed his bare back to the others and they saw his many scars…but no spider mark. When Nikushimi realized what had happened he stood and covered his back with what was left of his cloak.

Nikushimi and Sesshomaru turned to the wood that Nikushimi had just come out of because the both of them had heard something. Nikushimi growled "Damn you Kagura I told you to stop following me!" "It was Naraku's orders. To make sure you complete your mission" Kagura said as she walked from behind a tree. "As if I wouldn't" Nikushimi muttered. Kagura smiled mockingly "It doesn't look like you doing a good job from here."

"He won't take the stupid scroll so I can't leave" Nikushimi said "Just give it to him" said Kagura "I can't my instructions were for him to take it from me" Nikushimi responded. "And I'm not inclined to take it unless I get the information I want." Sesshomaru said. Kagura just rolled her eyes "Just tell him" Nikushimi glared at her. "And why should I talk to him at all?" Kagura rolled her eyes again "Just do it so we can leave"

Nikushimi sighed "Do you promise to take the scroll if I tell you?" he asked his cold eyes boring into Sesshomaru's. Nikushimi could see that he was thinking about saying "no" and having him follow them around for days just because _he_ would think it fun. "Yes" Sesshomaru said finally and nikushimi felt relief flood him but none of this showed on his face. "What information do _you_ want Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands?" he could tell the woman, who was probably Kagome, was about to say something but the monk placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention and shook his head forestalling anything she would have said.

Nikushimi watched Sesshomaru think. 'Jeez this guy sure does take his time' thought Nikushimi. "What are the circumstances of your birth?" Sesshomaru asked finally. Nikushimi sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I don't really know about that myself" Nikushimi said not willing to give up any more information that necessary and waited for the questioning

"Where is Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru

"At Naraku's castle." Responded Nikushimi

"Where is Naraku's castle?" asked Sesshomaru

"I can't tell you that." Responded Nikushimi

"How old are you?" asked Sesshomaru

"Isn't that obvious? I'm twelve." Responded Nikushimi

"How is Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru

"Well enough" Responded Nikushimi

"Tell me about your childhood" said Sesshomaru.

Nikushimi sighed "I'm told I was born in a dungeon that I lived in until I was six. That's when I was taken by master Naraku to be trained in everything from assassination to protecting him to tracking during which time I was given…the duty of feeding my father. Is that all?" "No. Did Naraku ever abuse you?" Sesshomaru asked. Nikushimi looked at Kagura and the two shared a look. Then Nikushimi turned back to Sesshomaru "No." he said. Sesshomaru nodded and held out his hand and Nikushimi placed the scroll into it.

Then Kagura pulled a feather from her hair threw it into the air and a giant feather flew up under her and Nikushimi and the two of them flew off. "So how did you like meeting your other father?" she asked him. "It was okay" he said and the rest of the flight back to Naraku's castle was spent in silence.

Sesshomaru opened the scroll and almost dropped it for what is said.

"Sesshomaru I have your mate and your son and hold both of their lives in my hands. Neither will leave the other for fear of their death.

I will give you one of them.

Try to rescue them both and they will die.

Choose.

I will give you one month after which time I will send Nikushimi for you.

Until then good bye"


	4. Nikushimi and Inuyasha

Nikushimi's head reeled as he was slammed against the wall for the third time. As he hit the floor he wondered why he was getting beaten this time but he knew better than to ask. He stood just as he was supposed to. He stood as he was supposed to and, without any signs of pain, braced himself for another blow.

It didn't come, which was strange because he was usually beaten until he couldn't stand anymore. "Well Nikushimi how was your visit with your father Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked pleasantly. Nikushimi chose his words carefully. "It was pleasant enough." He said and watched Naraku nod." And what is you analysis of him?" he asked

. Nikushimi thought carefully "He thinks about everything making sure he's always at least two steps ahead of everyone else. His nobility is notes from a distance and his personality is cold as ice." Naraku nodded again "Very good Nikushimi it seems I have not wasted my time with you." Naraku waved him forward. "It's time to feed your father" he said. Nikushimi nodded and reached for the tray next to Naraku. Nakrau grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward, so close that their noses where almost touching.

"After you are done I want you to come back here and I'll finish what I started" without showing any emotion Nikushimi nodded and Naraku let go. Nikushimi took the try, turned, and left heading for the stairs that would lead him to where his father Inuyasha was.

Sesshomaru stared at the note. He was so shocked that he didn't hear Sango come up from behind him and read the note over his shoulder. He didn't notice her until she whispered "Oh my god." That's when he snapped out of it. "What is it?" asked Kagome. Sesshomaru turned around (Heavens how he hated this woman) and gave the note to Miroku and the two of them read it. They had the same reaction as Sango.

"He expects you to choose between your mate and your son?" asked Miroku

"That is obvious." responded Sesshomaru annoyed with the monk. "But it will be difficult to make either comply with." he said "Why's that?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "If you had read the note and watched Nikushimi carefully he cares about Inuyasha and won't leave him. And probably the only reason Inuyasha hasn't killed Naraku yet is because he fears Nikushimi's death so he won't leave him." He told her and she nodded.

"So which one will you choose?" Sango "Well I believe that Inuyasha would kill me if I chose him but I don't believe that Nikushimi would willingly leave Inuyasha so that makes my choice a little more that difficult." Sesshomaru told her. Miroku nodded "I believe that we should talk this…" he began but Sesshomaru cut him off "Why should I talk about this with you four? It's my choice, my mate, my son. It doesn't concern you."

This mad Kagome angry "Doesn't concern us? Doesn't concern us?! We've been helping you look for Inuyasha and your son for these past twelve years and you say it doesn't concern us?!" she screamed at him "Yes" Sesshomaru said simply. Kagome's eyes widened "What are you serious? Inuyasha is our _friend_ and we're not letting you…" Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her tirade.

"He is partially right Kagome." Miroku said "He has more at stake in this than us and the note was addressed to him so it all does come down to him." Kagome looked at him in disbelief but Sesshomaru sensed that the monk had more to say. Miroku turned to him. "But Kagome is also partially right. He is our friend and we also want to se your son safe and sound. So we have a stake in this as well." He told Sesshomaru.

The five of them just stood there just staring at each other. Then Shippo spoke up "At least let us know your decision when you make it" he said his voice had grown into the strength you would expect from a demon his age. It was a reasonable request but Sesshomaru was still hesitant until he looked into Shippo's eyes and saw that he was about to start begging and Sesshomaru didn't want to see that so he agreed to Shippo's request.

Nikushimi walked through the dungeons that were under Naraku's castle. He stopped in front of a cell that was very familiar to him. "I brought you food" he told the figure inside. Inuyasha's head turned to him "Hello to you too Ran" he said. "You were told not to call me that anymore." Nikushimi told him. "To hell with that it's your name, the one I gave you and I will call you nothing else." Inuyasha responded

Nikushimi sighed, this was an old argument but they had always had it since Naraku had renamed him. "My name is Nikushimi now so get used to it." He took the key that was on the tray and inserted it into the lock. He opened the door, went inside the cell and walked up to his father. Even though Inuyasha was weak from lack of food (he was feed just enough to keep him alive) Naraku still kept him chained to the wall with just enough chain to let him stand if he wanted to.

After Nikushimi placed the tray in front of Inuyasha then backed out of his father's reach. It wasn't that Inuyasha would hurt him it was that Naraku didn't want them to have any close contact. It was just another subtle torture to Inuyasha, who began eating his small meal slowly but in earnest. Nikushimi watched his father with eyes filled with adoration for his father. It was the only emotion he ever showed and he only showed it only to his father. The two had so few memories together and Nikushimi secretly cherished each and every on of them.

"Thinking about the past?" Inuyasha asked. Nikushimi snapped out of his reverie "No. Of course not" Nikushimi automatically responded, the emotion never leavening his eyes. Inuyasha smiled "Right. Sure" he said. And went back to slowly eating his meal, no matter how hungry he was Inuyasha always ate very slowly because Nikushimi had been ordered to stay there until Inuyasha was finished.

"How've you been?" Inuyasha asked "Fine" said Nikushimi "I met someone today." he said. Inuyasha looked up. "Oh?" he said. "Yeah his name is Sesshomaru and he's the Lord of the Western Lands" Nikushimi said and Inuyasha froze. "Really?" he asked Nikushimi. "Yeah I was sent to him with a message" Nikushimi let that sink in before he asking his question "I was told he's my father…is that true?" Inuyasha sighed and nodded and went back to eating.

They spent the rest of the time Inuyasha ate in silence. When Nikushimi walked up to take to tray away Inuyasha grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a hug. "I love you Ran." Inuyasha said. Nikushimi nodded ever so slightly, just enough that his father would know that he felt the same for him and said "Let go." Inuyasha complied and Nikushimi picked up the try and left the cell.

After locking the door Nikushimi made his way through the dungeons and up the stairs where he was met by Kagura. While he and her were not friends they had an understanding. Both want to be free but both stayed for different reasons. 

"So Naraku still wants to see me?" Nikushimi asked. Sometimes Naraku would tell Nikushimi that he wanted to see him then change his mind and if Nikushimi showed up during those times he would get beaten until he couldn't stand for a week. Kagura nodded sharply and turned away and Nikushimi followed her to Naraku's chambers.


	5. One month later

Kagome sighed while she made lunch for her six year old daughter who missed her when she went to the Feudal Era. She had left Shippo with Sango and Miroku when she had come back to her time, but she was worried about her friends. It had been one month since Nikushimi had left that note with Sesshomaru and today was the he was going to inform them of his choice.

Kagome sliced her finger "Ouch" she said it was a shallow cut so she went from the kitchen to get a band aid. After she sent her daughter to school she was going to go back to the Feudal Era and meet with the others. She planned on being back by dark but she didn't know what was going to happened.

Miroku watched the sun rise while Sango and Shippo slept, he had a bad feeling about today. He knew something was going to go wrong. Sesshomaru was going to make what was probably the difficult decision of his life. What was he feeling right now knowing that he held the key to the freedom of either his mate or his son?

Miroku knew he could never make such a choice himself but here was Sesshomaru about to make it alone. Miroku was amazed by the demons strength. Sesshomaru would arrive here in just a couple of hours to inform them of his choice.

Sesshomaru walked through the forest thinking. How could he choose? It was a question he had asked himself a thousand times this past month. He dismissed the thought again. He had made his choice though it was a painful one. He walked to their appointed meeting place knowing only one person would be truly pleased with his decision.

Nikushimi walked to his room covered in demon blood and with a limp. He had twisted his ankle battling a demon the Naraku had wanted dead. He had killed it but had almost gotten killed himself having gotten his foot caught in a crevice in the demon's cave. Naraku hadn't summoned him yet so Nikushimi felt it was safe to go to his room first. That is until he saw Kagura in front of his door.

"What?" he asked her. "We have to go pick up your father Sesshomaru" she told him. Nikushimi sighed and nodded "When do we leave?" he asked "Right now and your tracking him" she told him.

He started walking away and Kagura saw his limp. "You sure you're up to it?" she asked him. "I can still run if that's what you asking" Nikushimi responded "I can carry you." Kagura said. "I have to be on the ground to track him not in the air Kagura" He responded "Let's go" he said and started walking away.


	6. The Choice

Sesshomaru arrived in the clearing at the same time Kagome did. They all looked up at him expectantly. He had decided long ago that he wouldn't hesitate in telling them his decision. "I have decided-" "Lord Sesshomaru!" came a voice from the trees that they all knew. Nikushimi walk from the trees and Kagura landed behind him. The two stood together "We've come for you Lord Sesshomaru" Nikushimi told him "Fine" Sesshomaru said "but first I need to-" "Now Sesshomaru." Nikushimi interrupted.

Sesshomaru nodded and walked over to them. "Wait what about your promise?" Shippo called out. Sesshomaru turned to him but unfortunately he was close enough that when Nikushimi signaled to Kagura he was swept up with them into the air on her feather. Sesshomaru sat behind Nikushimi who sat behind Kagura.

Sesshomaru tapped Nikushimi on the shoulder and Nikushimi turned around and looked at him. "Why did you lie to me?" Sesshomaru asked. Nikushimi raised an eyebrow. "When we first met you lied to me" Sesshomaru said. "Explain" said Nikushimi. "When I asked you about the circumstances of your birth you said you didn't know then you told me you where born in a dungeon. Next when I asked you about Naraku's treatment of you, you hesitated then lied" said Sesshomaru.

Nikushimi nodded "And?" he said "And I want to know why" Sesshomaru told him "Why should I tell you?" Nikushimi asked annoyed that Sesshomaru was trying to act like the father he wasn't. When Sesshomaru gave no answer Nikushimi turned away from him. "If you lie to me how can I trust you?" Sesshomaru asked. "You can't" Nikushimi answered. The two said nothing else to each other on the rest of the trip to Naraku's castle.

When they got there Kagura left them, leavening Nikushimi to lead Sesshomaru to Naraku's chambers. They stopped in front of the door leading to Naraku's main room and Naraku's voice called "Enter" the two entered the room and Nikushimi kneeled before Naraku. Sesshomaru started at his son amazed that he would show loyalty like that to his and his father's captor.

Naraku obviously enjoyed seeing Sesshomaru's shock, judging from the smirk on his face. "Nikushimi go and get Inuyasha and bring him up here to me." Naraku said. Nikushimi looked confused but all he said was "Yes master Naraku." Then he stood and left. "So have you made your choice yet?" Naraku asked Sesshomaru. "Yes" Sesshomaru answered. "Good" Naraku said.

Nikushimi walked through the dungeons with the key to his father's cell in hand and he stopped in front of the cell. Inuyasha looked up curious because Nikushimi did not have any food with him. "You've been summoned to master Naraku's chambers." Nikushimi told his father. He unlocked the door and went over to his father and using the same key that unlocked the door to the cell he unlocked Inuyasha's chains.

Inuyasha tried to stand but his legs failed him. Nikushimi decided that since he was ordered to bring Inuyasha it would be alright to support him. He put his father's arm over his shoulder and half carried him out of the cell.

"What's going on Ran?" Inuyasha said and Nikushimi sighed, he didn't feel like getting into "Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands has been summoned here and is waiting for us in Naraku's chambers. I don't know why." He said. Inuyasha looked at him shocked and Nikushimi walked on his bad ankle and went down on his knees because of the pain he had been ignoring.

"Are you alright Ran?" Inuyasha asked "Word of advice when we're up there don't call me that." Nikushimi told him and stood once more and started walking the pain growing with each step. Inuyasha watched him worriedly as they went up the stairs. "It's nothing just a twisted ankle" Nikushimi said though he thought it might actually be sprained. He had no time to worry about it though because they had arrived in front of Naraku's door.

There was a knock at the door and Naraku said "Enter" and Sesshomaru turned around to see Nikushimi walk in supporting Inuyasha. Inuyasha did not look as Sesshomaru remembered him. He was to thin and his hair had lost it luster and the fire in his eyes was almost gone.

Their eyes locked and Inuyasha understood why he was here. "Well now that the family is together you Sesshomaru must choose." Naraku said and then Nikushimi understood but no emotion touched his eyes.

His eyes never left Inuyasha's "My choice is…my son Nikushimi." Inuyasha looked relieved but Nikushimi looked like his was going to panic. Naraku nodded "Well there you have it." He said "Nikushimi I want you to leave my castle and never return."

Nikushimi looked from Naraku to Sesshomaru to Inuyasha. "No" he said "I won't leave" Now it was Inuyasha's turn to look panicked. "Well, well. I never thought you would show such loyalty" Naraku said smiling "For such a show I will give you a choice…You can either stay here with me or you can go with your father."

The way Naraku phrased that made Sesshomaru suspicious and he could almost smell a trap. Nikushimi looked again from Naraku to Sesshomaru…to Inuyasha and before Sesshomaru could voice his suspicions Nikushimi had made his decision.

"I choose..." Nikushimi said "to stay here with master Naraku." Inuyasha looked at his son in shock and Nikushimi looked away and glared at the floor sullenly. Inuyasha grabbed his son's arm "No Ran it's not worth it!" he said but Nikushimi refused to look at him. "Very well you may stay" Naraku said grinning and he turned to Sesshomaru "You may take Inuyasha."

Nikushimi's eyes widened but he continued to look at the floor. His parents both looked at Naraku in shock. "I told you, Sesshomaru that you may have one of them and since Nikushimi has chosen to stay with me I am giving you Inuyasha." Naraku said. Nikushimi continued to stare at the floor eyes wide with disbelief with Inuyasha still clutching his arm. Sesshomaru nodded and Inuyasha looked between him and his son

"No I won't-" Inuyasha began but Nikushimi covered his father's mouth with his hand. They looked each other in the eyes then Nikushimi leaned in and whispered something into Inuyasha's ear which caused his eyes to widen. Nikushimi then punched Inuyasha in the stomach hard knocking the wind out of him. "Ran…" Inuyasha chocked out before falling to the floor unconscious letting go of his son's arm.

Nikushimi turned to Sesshomaru eyes angry and holding back tears "Take him and go. I've made my choice." He said. Sesshomaru looked his son in the eyes and nodded. "Very well" Sesshomaru said his eye growing colder than usual. He picked Inuyasha up bridal style and turned to leave the room. "We'll miss you son"

Then he left while his son stared at the floor. Kagura met them down the hallway "I'm to take the two of you back" she said and Sesshomaru nodded. She flew them back to the clearing where the others were still waiting for him. There was a collective gasp as the others saw them.

"You…you chose Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru shook his head "The choice was taken out of my hands…by my son" the others understood then. Sesshomaru laid Inuyasha down on the sleeping bag Kagome had brought and they all waited for him to wake up.

After they had left Nikushimi just stood there glaring at the floor. "Nikushimi come here." He heard Naraku say and he obeyed. Naraku grabbed him by the hair on the back of his head. It hurt along with the pain in his ankle and after what just happened and he did not have the control not to show pain and go down to one knee.

He winced and Naraku shook him "Don't even think about betraying me now that your father is gone. I can still have him killed at any time." Naraku said and shook him again "You will be loyal to me and only me" he said and waited for an answer. "Yes" Nikushimi said. "Yes what?" Naraku asked. "Yes master Naraku" Nikushimi answered and Naraku let go. "Go to your room until I call for you" Naraku told him and Nikushimi stood bowed and left.

Kagura came to his room some time later. "You stupid boy-" she began but his glare cut her off. "Do no lecture me Kagura" he said coldly. Kagura was shocked she had never seen him like this. His hair was out of its braid and pooled around him like liquid moonlight and his golden eyes were like pure ice and the way he sat was tenser as though there would be an attacked at any moment. He looked like a completely different person.

Inuyasha woke up at night fall to see his old friends sleeping around a fire. Even Kagome and it hurt to see her but not as much as he expected it to be. Then he spotted Sesshomaru whose back was facing him and got angry. He tried to sit up but it still hurt where his son had punched him. He must have made a noise because Sesshomaru turned around and looked at him.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha. "Go to hell" Inuyasha replied clutching his stomach. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow "Oh come off it" Inuyasha told him "You left my son there in that bastards clutches" tears stung Inuyasha's eyes at the thought that he might never see his son again.

Inuyasha felt a hand on his shoulder but he shook it off "I won't accept comfort from _you_ Sesshomaru" he said. Sesshomaru sighed "I did not leave him there by choice" he said. "But Inuyasha he did make his choice-" "Because he thought I was going to be there! He made that choice to protect _me_" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru "Yes I got that but" Sesshomaru began but Inuyasha interrupted him again "I spent twelve years in a dungeon and that kept him _safe_! Now that I'm not there Naraku can do whatever he wants to him!" tears flowed freely down Inuyasha's face now and Sesshomaru pulled him into an embrace. This time Inuyasha leaned into the embrace and cried for the rest of the night.


	7. The Return of Nikushimi

Four Years later

Inuyasha never completely forgave Sesshomaru for leaving Nikushimi behind, and the memories hurt so much that he had moved to Kagome's time. Inuyasha had moved in with Kagome with the consent of Hojo and took care of their daughter when the two of them where at work. Kagome had finally found a job at a retail store that gave her the weekends off.

She spent every other weekend in the Feudal Era with out Inuyasha. Surprisingly Inuyasha and Hojo got along amazingly well. Inuyasha now wore his hair in a ponytail (mostly in tribute to his son) and a baseball cap out in public. He usually wore a t-shirt and loose fitting jeans but only wore shoes when he absolutely had to an always had Tetsuaiga at his side.

Today Inuyasha was playing ball with Kagome and Hojo's twelve year old daughter Aya. Whenever he played with her like this he always thought about missed chances to play like this with his son. She often accused him of not liking to play with her.

Aya took after her mother with her long black hair left to hang down. But she likes to dress in boyish girl clothes. Today's outfit was tight fitting pants with a long sleeve shirt that was a size to big.

Suddenly Inuyasha smelled danger and grabbed Aya and jumped out of the way just as a dagger pierced the ball that she was about to catch. As he placed her down a safe distance away he heard a voice that made him freeze.

"So you leave me to come to another time to play with someone else's kid?" it said mockingly. Inuyasha slowly turned around, with his body still shielding Aya, to face someone he never thought he'd see again.

There sitting on the roof of the shrine silhouetted against the sun was his son. His hair had grown longer but still held back in a braid, his style of dress was the same. His eyes, the ones that had always held some sort of emotion for his father, were empty. His mouth was curve in a grin. "What a cruel father you are." He said his expression never changing and no emotion touching his eyes.

"Ran what-" Inuyasha began but a dagger flying past his face grazing his cheek and drawing blood. "My name is Nikushimi and you will call me nothing else." Nikushimi said the grin leaving his face and his eyes growing cold. Inuyasha was still in shock. "Nikushimi…how did you get here?" Inuyasha asked.

Nikushimi just grinned "I am your son." He said "But why-" Inuyasha began but Nikushimi interrupted him again. "Look I'd love to go over all the "What ifs" and "whys" but I have something to do. And unlike you I can bring people with me." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow confused until he heard a scream from behind him. Inuyasha turned to see Kohaku backing away with Aya in his arms his weapon at her throat.

"Aya!" Inuyasha yelled and took a step towards them but Nikushimi was suddenly in front of him and punched him so hard that Inuyasha went flying. As Inuyasha hit the side of the shrine he heard Nikushimi say "Let's go" and saw them to run off towards the Bone Eaters well. Aya was screaming his name and those screams coupled with the desire to know what was going on with the son he knew as a gentle soul gave him the strength to get up from his dazed state and run after them.

Inuyasha chased them into the shrine and saw Nikushimi grab Kohaku's arm and the two of them, with Aya, jumped into the well. Inuyasha jumped in after them and in the transition between times he grabbed Kohaku's hair and pulled causing Kohaku to loosen his grip on Aya enough that Inuyasha could grab her and hold her close.

The four of them landed on the Feudal Era side of the well. Inuyasha let go of Kohaku and backed up against the wall with Aya clinging to him she was crying. Nikushimi was grinning once again his eyes tinged with false amusement and now he started clapping. "Congratulations on protecting her all the way to our time." He said then he stopped grinning and clapping. "You're more protective of her than you ever where of me." Nikushimi said.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open and he started to say something when Nikushimi jumped across the small space between them and punched Inuyasha across the right cheek stunning him enough so that he could grab Aya from Inuyasha's arms. Nikushimi signaled to Kohaku and jumped half way out of the well grabbed the ladder and then jumped out the rest of the way.

Inuyasha snapped put of his dazed state and jumped completely out of the well to see Nikushimi surrounded by Miroku, Sango, Shippo….and Sesshomaru. Nikushimi was blocked in on all sides with a crying Aya still in his arms. The others seemed shocked to see him but where even more shocked to hear him yell "He's got Kagome's daughter!"

Then they got angry and started closing in on Nikushimi. That's when Kohaku emerged from the well. Sango's eyes visibly widened at the site of her brother. Kohaku threw his weapon at Inuyasha who jumped out of the way. Nikushimi took the opening and pick up Aya and ran.

Sesshomaru ran after him followed by Inuyasha. Kohaku tried to follow but was stopped by Miroku, Sango and Shippo blocking his path. The two parents chased their son deep into the woods until Nikushimi stopped, put Aya down, pulled out a dagger and put it to her throat. "Go ahead, get closer. See what happens to her!" Nikushimi yelled at them. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stopped a good distance away but close enough so that the three of them could talk without yelling.

The three of them just stood there looking at each other until Inuyasha spoke "Ra-Nikushimi why are you doing this?" Nikushimi's grin was back but there was still no emotion to the eyes. "Orders are Orders" he said and held the dagger closer to Aya's throat. "Inuyasha" Aya pleaded silently begging him to save her. Inuyasha's heart wrenched at his name and it must have shown on his face for when he looked back at Nikushimi he was glaring at him and Sesshomaru.

That's when Inuyasha understood something: their son hated them both. He didn't know why he just knew and it hurt knowing that the son he thought about every day hated him. It also pissed him off knowing that Naraku put that hate there. In the end anger won out over the hurt and he drew Tetsuaiga. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but copied the motion with Tokijin.

This was a move that Nikushimi obviously hadn't been expecting. But he got over it and drew a second dagger with the hand that had been holding Aya and put that to her throat as well. "Go ahead move forward. My master never said I had to bring her back to him alive." he said.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha moved together. This was another move Nikushimi hadn't been expecting. Sesshomaru attacked from behind and Inuyasha attacked form the front and both brought their swords down at the same time. Nikushimi brought both daggers up to meet them blocking the sword but leaving Aya free. "Run Aya!" Inuyasha yelled.

Aya took off running into the woods. "Damn it!" Nikushimi yelled but couldn't move because he was still holding off his fathers. Just then Kohaku ran into the space they were fighting in and looked around. "The woods to the left!" Nikushimi yelled at him and Kohaku took off to the left but a yell of "Hiragekotsu!" and Sango's giant weapon hurdling into his path caused stopped him.

Nikushimi cursed again, then suddenly he lost his grip on the dagger holding back Inuyasha. Nikushimi moved to avoid the Tetsuaiga but in the process his other dagger stopped blocking Tokijin and it came down slicing through his sleeve and causing a deep gash in his upper arm. Nikushimi took the chance to run after Aya. 

Sesshomaru ran after him following closely then he got in front of him and punched him in the stomach the added momentum of Nikushimi running adding more impact to it. Nikushimi paused for a half a second before punching Sesshomaru in the face sending him back a couple of paces. The two just stood there panting and staring at each other until Nikushimi said "You forget…I'm used to getting a beating" and then took off after Aya again.

Sesshomaru then did the only thing he could think of: he took Tokijin and threw it like a spear. It flew straight threw the air and went right threw Nikushimi's lower right leg. Nikushimi went down to the ground and laid there biting his lip to hold back a scream that threatened to rip out of his throat and he closed his eyes against the pain. Sesshomaru walked up behind him just as Inuyasha caught up.

"What did you do to him?!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru looking at. "Never mind that now go and get the little girl" Sesshomaru responded. Inuyasha looked torn. Sesshomaru placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Go" he said "I'll take care of our son." Inuyasha still looked torn but with on last look at his son he took off after Aya. Sesshomaru looked down at Nikushimi who had passed out from the pain.

Inuyasha ran through the woods after Aya's smell. He caught up with her he caught her and she screamed but when she saw who it was she hugged him and cried. Inuyasha picked her up ad carried her back to the Bone Eaters well.

When he got there he saw that Miroku and Sango had Kohaku chained up with his own weapon. Nikushimi was leaning against the well still unconscious and with Tokijin still in his leg. Inuyasha looked worriedly at his son when Sesshomaru spoke up "I have excellent healers at my home. I can take him there for his leg" Inuyasha shook his head "bring your healers here. I don't want him anywhere near any castle." he said. Sesshomaru nodded. "I have to get her back to her time" Inuyasha said and walked up to the well with Aya still in his arm and jumped in…nothing happened.

Six Hours Later

Inuyasha had gone back alone to Kagome's time and told her and Hojo all of what had happened and of course Kagome had yelled at him. Inuyasha had brought a panicked Kagome back to the Feudal Era to see Aya. The girls had embraced and cried and Kagome had apologized profusely to Inuyasha when she saw that her daughter was safe.

Sesshomaru had not only brought back his healer but adequate chains for Kohaku and Nikushimi. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had argued about chaining Nikushimi up but Sesshomaru had convinced Inuyasha that chaining him up was the only way to keep him there.

The seven of them sat around a fire with Kagome holding Aya. It was Inuyasha's turn to go and check on Nikushimi and Kohaku. Inuyasha was nervous so Sesshomaru went with him. They walked into the hut that they were camping near and saw that their son was awake.

Sango had taken all of the weapons away from the two inside the hut. They were chained with their wrist linked together above their heads and their ankles where chained together. Nikushimi's leg hadn't been severely damaged by Tokijin so all the healer had done was sew it up and bandaged it. Inuyasha felt relieved even though Nikushimi's eyes were empty again. "How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked ignoring Kohaku and moving towards his son.

"As well as can be expected." Nikushimi answered. Inuyasha kept walking forward desperate to see some emotion in his son's eyes. Sesshomaru placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder but he shook it off and kneeled down next to his son and placed a hand on his cheek "Ran what happened to you?" Inuyasha asked. Nikushimi rolled his eyes "For the thousandth time my name is-" "Ran. Your name is Ran." Inuyasha insisted desperately and Nikushimi sighed and shook his head.

"Nikushimi" Sesshomaru said "Why did you kidnap Kagome's daughter?" "I told you orders are orders." Nikushimi answered. "Naraku's orders?" Inuyasha asked "Well duh." Nikushimi answered. "Why does he want Aya?" Inuyasha asked. Silence was their only answer and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other neither noticing Nikushimi's look around them at Kohaku because when they looked back at their son he was looking at them with eyes like ice

"Are we done here?" Nikushimi asked. "No" said Sesshomaru "whatever but there may be somewhere I'd rather be." Nikushimi said rolling his eyes "Somewhere or someone?" asked Sesshomaru wanting to know more about his son's life. Nikushimi grinned. "Who would he want to be with?" asked Inuyasha. "A mate." Nikushimi muttered. Inuyasha stared at him. "A…a mate? Who?" he asked his son. Nikushimi grinned sensing a chance. "Who do you think Naraku would let me mate?" he asked. Inuyasha shared a scared look with Sesshomaru. "No…" said Inuyasha "you…you can't be mated to Naraku can you?" Nikushimi's only answer was a grin and more silence with empty eyes.

Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief. Sesshomaru glared, walked up to him, kneeled down and yanked the sleeve away from Nikushimi's left shoulder. "He's lying. He has no mate." Sesshomaru said standing, his glare deepened. "I didn't lie. I never said Naraku was my mate in the first place." Nikushimi said. "Not for lack of trying on his part" Inuyasha looked at his son

"You mean he's-" Inuyasha began but Nikushimi cut him off "No. He's never touched me past a kiss" Nikushimi closed his eyes and sighed. "He wants me totally willing though I don't know why." Sesshomaru answered his unspoken question. "Because according to Inuyoukai law a mate must be totally willing or the mating bond will not take hold."

"Huh so that's it" said Nikushimi. Sesshomaru continued to question him but all he got was silence. It was like he had retreated into himself. That was until Inuyasha asked a question that had been bugging him. "Ra-Nikushimi…Do you hate us?" he asked. A glare and silence was his only answer and that was the only answer Inuyasha needed. The shadow of his bangs covered Inuyasha's eyes and he walked out of the hut followed by Sesshomaru.

Neither of them noticed the shadow of Nikushimi's bangs vcover his eyes or the tears that streamed down his face of the muttered "I wish I could hate you" that came from their son.

6


	8. Captured

Inuyasha walked away from the hut fighting back tears that threatened to fall. Sesshomaru placed a hand on his shoulder and he stopped. "He hates us" Inuyasha said "He hates me" the more he said it the more it hurt. Sesshomaru placed an arm around his shoulders. "He never said that." Sesshomaru said "He didn't need to. The look he gave me was enough" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru sighed and pulled Inuyasha into a hug. "I don't believe that he hates you." he said. "How can you tell?" Inuyasha asked bitterly "He is very good at faking his emotions to hide his real ones. I can only tell because I am better at it than he is."

"How do I fix it? How do I fix what I've done?" Inuyasha asked to no one in particular. Sesshomaru tilted his head up so that they were eye to eye. "Listen to me Inuyasha. You did nothing to cause this. It's all Naraku's fault. You have done nothing but love him."

"Love him and treat him like a dead man." Inuyasha said "He said it himself. I left him to be with another child." Sesshomaru held his mate closer and listened while Inuyasha sobbed quietly from the pain of what had happened to their son. This just served to strike Sesshomaru's last nerve in the matter. He swore then and there that even if it took him to his last breath, he was going to kill Naraku.

He heard Inuyasha, who had stopped crying, mutter "It's all my fault. It's all my fault." "Shh no it's not" said Sesshomaru. "Yes it is." said Inuyasha said "If I hadn't been so careless that night he would never have wound up in Naraku's control in the first place."

"What night?" Sesshomaru asked curious because Inuyasha had never before talked about he had been captured. Inuyasha took a deep breath and began his story.

"It was two nights before Ran was born. I was hiding in a cave and very weak when Kagura found me." He paused closing his eyes "I was beaten very badly when suddenly Naraku was behind her and she stopped. Naraku told her to bring me to him. Two days later Ran was born right in front of Naraku. I was so scared that he would take my son away but he didn't. At least not until four years ago." He opened his eyes and looked at nothing in particular "The more I think about that day the more I know he had it all planned. He only wanted my son."

Sesshomaru nodded and tears stung Inuyasha's eyes but he fought them back. Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha's forehead and Inuyasha looked him in the eyes confused. "You are my mate and believe it or not I do care for you." Sesshomaru told him.

"Right" said Inuyasha. "Anyway we should get some sleep." said Sesshomaru feeling Inuyasha push himself out of his arms. Inuyasha looked back at the hut and said "Yeah." and walked back to the campfire.

Two hours later

Inuyasha woke up to a cry of "Dance of Blades!" and a loud crash. He looked over and saw that the hut being torn to bits by a whirlwind that had engulfed it. His first thought was of Ran and he ran towards the hut followed by everyone except Kagome and Aya.

Inuyasha stopped just outside of the whirlwind, he could see inside and saw Nikushimi being helped up by Kagura, and Kohaku was standing by the two of them. They seemed to be talking about something. Inuyasha saw Kagura sigh and she walked up so that she was just on the other side of the whirlwind. "Where are their weapons?!" she yelled over the wind.

"Kohaku!" yelled Sango. And she tried to reach through the whirlwind but her hand was smacked aside. "Where are their weapons?!" Kagura asked again. Inuyasha and the others were silent. Kagura shrugged and went back to Nikushimi and Kohaku.

Kagura threw a feather of hers into the air and they were off. Inuyasha jumped into the nearest tree and yelled "Ran!" and he saw Nikushimi turn his head and Inuyasha saw curiosity not hatred in his eyes. This relieved Inuyasha even though his son was leaving him, still injured.

Kagura supported Nikushimi walking towards Naraku's chambers. The two were completely silent until Kagura asked "Are you sure you want to face him now, since you fail the mission?" Nikushimi nodded "I'll have to face him sooner of later and I'd rather it be now" he said so she helped him walk until they were just outside Naraku's door.

Then she left him, he tried to put wait on his injured leg but he had to bite back a hiss of pain. He took the weight off and knocked on the door. Upon hearing enter he opened the door and kneeled.

"So…" said Naraku said "you failed me." Nikushimi nodded. Naraku watched him. "Nikushimi come here." He said and Nikushimi nodded and stood and tried to walk towards him but he couldn't bear to put any weight on his injured leg.

Nikushimi stood there for a minuet until Naraku said "Nikushimi I said _come here_" Nikushimi nodded and closed his eyes and started walking towards Naraku. He bit his bottom lip so hard that it started bleeding.

He collapsed onto all fours in front of Naraku, panting and holding back all sounds of pain. "So not only did you fail you came back injured" Naraku said looking down at him. Nikushimi tried to control his breathing and looked up at him. Naraku was smiling.

Naraku grabbed the front of Nikushimi's shirt and pulled him upwards so that they were face to face. Naraku licked the blood from Nikushimi's lip and Nikushimi knew what was coming next. Naraku kissed him. It started out chaste then Naraku licked his lips asking for entrance. Nikushimi turned his head to the side breaking the kiss.

Naraku whispered into one of his dog ears "You will submit to me." Naraku nibbled on the ear and Nikushimi folded his ears back. "Not likely" he said. On of Naraku's tentacles shot out and wrapped itself around Nikushimi's injured leg and squeezed. Nikushimi squeezed his eyes shut and hissed in pain.

"Submit." said Naraku. "No." Nikushimi gritted out. Naraku slapped him causing Nikushimi's head to fly to the side "Submit" Naraku said. Nikushimi glared at Naraku out of the corner of his eye. "No." he said. The tentacle unwrapped from around his leg and slammed him against a wall knocking the wind out of him.

Nikushimi fell to the floor. He tried to stand but Naraku wouldn't let him. The beating went on for twenty minuets with Naraku aiming mainly for Nikushimi's abdomen and injured leg and giving the same order to submit. Nikushimi gave the same answer of no.

When Naraku finally stopped Nikushimi assessed himself. His injured leg was now broken, one of his ribs was broken, and he had bruises all over his body. Nothing that wouldn't heal in a few days. Nikushimi heard Naraku sigh. "Kagura" Said Naraku "Take Nikushimi to his room and make sure he stays there until he's completely healed. I need him for what's coming."

Kagura came into the room with an eyebrow raised "What exactly is coming?" she asked "A war." answered Naraku "a war upon Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and the rest." Kagura nodded, picked Nikushimi up and left.


	9. The Dagger the Note and Surrender

Two weeks later

Inuyasha sat at the Bone Eaters well with Aya talking while they waited for Kagome. Well Aya was talking and Inuyasha was listening, sort of. Sesshomaru had gone off to take care of things at his home and Sango and Miroku had gone off in search of clues to Naraku's whereabouts. Shippo was in the village helping with the harvest.

Inuyasha was fiddling with one of the daggers that Sango had taken from his son. This particular one wasn't like the rest it had much better craftsmanship. Inuyasha had gone to Totosai three days ago to find out more about the dagger. Totosai had delivered a shock: _he_ had made the dagger. And another shock: the dagger had been made from his Sesshomaru's, and their son's fangs.

Totosai had said that a young stranger had come and with their fangs and commissioned the dagger. Totosai had described Nikushimi down to the last detail (which was strange for Totosai). When he asked why he had made the dagger Totosai had said that it was a request from him, Inuyasha. Totosai had said that he thought the stranger was going to give it to him not keep it for his personal use.

Inuyasha sighed and looked up to see Aya pouting. "You're not listening to me" she said. He sighed again and now Aya looked concerned. "What's wrong?" she asked him. "Nothing" he responded. "Thinking about your son?" she asked. Inuyasha blinked and nodded. Aya was amazingly perceptible at her age. "Don't worry" she said "I'm sure you'll find a way to save him and then he'll take me home." Aya had always been an idealist but Inuyasha couldn't bear to crush her only hope.

A voice in the woods to Inuyasha's right said "What a pathetic little girl you are." Inuyasha turned to see Nikushimi leaning against a tree watching them. Inuyasha moved in front of Aya to protect her and Nikushimi chuckled. "Relax, I'm not here for the girl." he said "I'm here for my dagger"

Inuyasha looked down at the dagger in his hand. He held it up for Nikushimi to see "You mean this?" Inuyasha asked. Nikushimi nodded sharply. Inuyasha said "Come and get it." Nikushimi rolled his eyes "You bring it to me." he said they stood staring at each other for a good five minuets.

Then Aya said "Umm…I have a coin if you want t o flip it to see who does what…" "What are you talking about?" asked Nikushimi. Inuyasha smiled at Aya and placed the dagger in his belt. "It's a game of chance. You take a coin with a different picture on either side and you flip it into the air. While in the air you call out heads or tails and if it lands on the side you called you win, if not I win."

Nikushimi thought about it for a moment then nodded in consent. Aya explained what each picture meant and then flipped it up into the air. "Tails" Nikushimi said. They let it fall into the grass. Inuyasha walked up to it and knelt down. "It's heads" he said. "Liar." Nikushimi responded and Inuyasha shook his head. "Nope come and see for yourself." said Inuyasha "I won't be tricked into doing what you want me to do." Nikushimi said "Alright do what you want, but I did win." Inuyasha said.

Nikushimi sighed and walked up to the coin. Next thing he knew he was face down on the ground with his hands pinned behind his back and a knee in the small of his back pinning him to the ground. He turned his head to glare at his father, Inuyasha, who was kneeling on him. "See I told you I win." Inuyasha said but his eyes held no victory, just sadness.

Nikushimi growled at his father. "Knock that off." Inuyasha said growling back at his son. "Now…tell me what Naraku is planning." He felt his son struggling trying to get him off of his back. "Give me my dagger then go to hell." Nikushimi said. "Stop talking like that" Inuyasha ordered. "Or what?" Nikushimi asked "you'll hit me? Go ahead. I'd love to see you do it."

Inuyasha stared at his son. He had forgotten that his son got almost daily beatings at the hands of Naraku. He couldn't hit his son, that would be like descending to Naraku's level. Nikushimi must have seen his inner conflict because he grinned and said "see I knew you couldn't do it."

"He may not be able to do it but I sure can." Said Shippo who had just walked into the clearing. "Ohh I'm scared of a little midget fox." said Nikushimi. "What'd you call me?!" yelled Shippo. "You heard me." said Nikushimi.

Inuyasha presses his son's face into the dirt and looked up at Shippo. "Leave him alone. He just wants his dagger back. I thought you were helping with the harvest?" "I came to check on you and Aya as soon as I smelled his scent." said Shippo glaring at Nikushimi. Inuyasha let go of his son's face. "Get off." Nikushimi said "Not until I get answers" growled Inuyasha.

"Then we'll be here all day" Nikushimi said. "We could always chain you back up again" said Shippo. "I'd love to see you try." said Nikushimi. "You don't think I can do it?" asked Shippo angrily "The only reason you chained me up last time is because I was unconscious" Nikushimi responded as though Shippo wasn't worth the effort. This only served Shippo angrier and he advanced on Nikushimi. "Knock it of Shippo" Inuyasha barked and Shippo was taken aback.

"Dance of Blades!" a multitude of razor sharp lades of wind launched at them. Shippo grabbed Aya and jumped out of the way. Inuyasha didn't want to let go of his son so he shielded him form the onslaught in the process he let go of Nikushimi's wrists. The blades cut deeply into his back. Nikushimi levered himself off the ground flinging Inuyasha off of him.

Nikushimi stood and faced Kagura "Thanks" he said brushing the dirt off of his clothes. "Fox fire!" yelled Shippo and a blue flame flew at Kagura. She waved her fan at it and it dissipated in a strong wind. Shippo growled in frustration and would have charged them if Aya hadn't grabbed his arm.

Inuyasha seemed to be unconscious. Nikushimi walked up to him and reached for his dagger which was still in Inuyasha's belt. As he reached Inuyasha grabbed his wrist and pulled him close. "Where do you think you're going you one?" he asked "Away from you." Nikushimi responded "Why" Inuyasha asked.

"Because he's not supposed to be here." answered Kagura "so give him his dagger so I can take him back." Inuyasha looked at his son who stubbornly wouldn't look at him. Nikushimi shook off Inuyasha's hand and grabbed his dagger then leapt back landing next to Kagura. Kagura moved to pull a feather from her hair.

"Wait!" said Inuyasha "Why can't I take Aya back?" Nikushimi shrugged "Don't know. All I know is that I'm the only one who can take her back." "Then can you-" started Aya but Nikushimi cut her off. "Nope been ordered not to." Kagura pulled the feather from her hair and threw it into the air.

When they were in the air Kagura turned to Nikushimi. "You know Naraku's going to kill you for this right?" Nikushimi responded laughingly "Yeah sure" "You miss him don't you?" she asked him. Nikushimi sighed and nodded "Yeah a little." "Then why did you lie?" Kagura asked, Nikushimi gave her a look.

"One: it's not like I'm going to tell my father that I _think_ that his power to cross between times evolved in me. And two: I only lied to the little girl and I owe her no loyalty." Kagura nodded "I had to leave a not for them." she said. "Oh?" said Nikushimi "What did it say?" "Exactly what was needed to say." she answered cryptically. Nikushimi sighed and the rest of the trip back to Naraku's castle they said nothing else to each other.

Inuyasha picked up the scroll that Kagura had dropped. He was surprised to see that it was addressed to him. He opened it and read what it said.

"Inuyasha you have two weeks to say your goodbyes then we will come for you and your friends and you will die. See you then."

Hours later at Naraku's castle

Nikushimi stood in front of a mirror in a robe brushing his long hair that reached the floor when out of its braid. . He rarely combed his hair but no matter what he did to it, it stayed silky smooth. He guessed that he got his hair from his other "father" Sesshomaru because Inuyasha's hair had never been like this. He had just taken a bath and had felt eyes on him the whole time.

Nikushimi heard the door to his room slide open but he kept his eyes on the mirror and concentrated on combing his hair. "Here let me do that." Naraku said laying a hand on the hand in which he held his comb. Nikushimi knew it wasn't a request so he handed the comb to Naraku who began combing his hair.

Nikushimi kept his gaze fixed on his reflection. "Why did you go back to Inuyasha? If you wanted a dagger then I would have gotten you one" Naraku said. Nikushimi sensed a trap in the way he phrased his question but said "Yeah but you couldn't get me a dagger made by old Totosai."

Naraku nodded "I always wondered why you were so attached to that particular dagger." he said. Naraku pulled Nikushimi close enough so that his back was to his chest. Naraku wrapped his arms around Nikushimi's waist so that he couldn't move away.

Naraku whispered into one of Nikushimi's "How would you like it if it took your precious dagger and plunged it into your father's heart?" Nikushimi spun around in Naraku's arms. "You promised-" Nikushimi began but Naraku cut him off. "if you do not submit to me I will kill your father." Nikushimi stared at Naraku who was unaware of what went on inside Nikushimi's head at that statement.

'I have to do it. Father's not strong enough to defeat him.' thought Nikushimi. But a little voice of doubt crept into his head. 'If that's so then why is Naraku so afraid of him?' that gave Nikushimi pause. The man he knew as his father couldn't even stand let alone pin him to the ground as he did this afternoon.

But something he had learned about Inuyoukai law made him stop. "You can't force me. Inuyoukai law forbids it." he said. "There is nothing that says that I can't threaten you to get you to submit." said Naraku. Nikushimi stood very still. What Naraku said was true and what he had learned stood vividly out in Nikushimi's mind. So when Naraku kissed him Nikushimi didn't resist.


	10. The Battle and Death

Naraku slide on his robes with a smirk remembering the lithe, willing body beneath him. The golden eyes that glared at him with their owner's namesake emotion: hatred. He turned to Nikushimi who had sat up. Naraku smiled as he saw the still bleeding bite mark on the young demon's left shoulder.

"Get dressed" Naraku said "there are some demons that I need you to recruit for me." "And if they refuse?" asked Nikushimi. Naraku tilted his head to the side "Kill them." He said and left the room.

Nikushimi stood and grabbed his clothes from his bed. Tears streamed down his face and he smiled bitterly. He suppressed the urge to laugh. He felt like a betrayer. He had betrayed his father by sleeping with and becoming the mate of his father's most hated enemy.

The tears flowed faster, the urge to laugh became stronger. He felt filthy. This was the kind of filth that could not be erased with a thousand baths. The tears flowed faster and a bitter laugh burst from him. He had given up his last freedom. There was no escape now.

Nikushimi put on the last of his clothes and belted his daggers on. He stepped and a dull pain shot up his back. Nikushimi shook his head and kept going, it was nothing he couldn't handle. He walked past Kagura giving her a look that said "If you lecture me I will kill you." She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Nikushimi left to complete his mission knowing that Naraku's demon wasps would lead him top where he needed to be.

Inuyasha sat in a circle with Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo and Aya, explaining the note. Sesshomaru was still in the Western Lands taking care of things. "Two weeks is awfully generous for Naraku to give us" said Miroku. Inuyasha and Sango nodded and Kagome pulled Aya closer.

"Giving us a warning period is generous for Naraku." said Inuyasha. Sango said "Maybe Kagura is the one who gave us a warning. She does have a thing for Sesshomaru" if this struck a nerve in Inuyasha he didn't show it. "That's possible" said Miroku "actually that is more likely than _Naraku_ giving _us_ a warning."

The rest nodded "How do we know that Naraku won't attack us sooner?" asked Kagome asked "We don't. So we should get prepared and away from the village." said Inuyasha. He stood "I'll wait here with Kagome and Aya until Sesshomaru gets back." he said.

"Oh no, you not leaving-" Kagome started but Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and said "Kagome! You've got Aya to take care of. The rest of us can't do that for you. Please for her sake stay here." Kagome stood there in shock until, finally, she nodded in defeat.

"Does this mean I get to fight?" Shippo asked suspiciously. So far in his life he had been left out of the major battles. Inuyasha looked him in the eyes seriously and said "Shippo you're an adult now there is nothing we can do to stop you." Shippo's eyes lit up but he showed no other signs of joy knowing how serious this was.

Two days later at Naraku's castle

Nikushimi stood by Naraku resisting the urge to wince every time he hit Kagura with one of his tentacles. Naraku had just found out about the note Kagura had left Inuyasha and was punishing her for it. His voice was quite and dangerous as he rebuked her.

Unbidden, thoughts of his recent times with Naraku came into his mind. A quick glance at Naraku confirmed that those thoughts were not his own. Naraku finally told Kagura to leave. As she unsteadily got up and left Nikushimi stayed right where he knowing he wasn't allowed to leave to leave just yet.

Naraku stood and faced him with a fully human looking body. He backed Nikushimi up against a wall, pinned his wrist above his head and kissed him. Nikushimi half closed his eyes and let Naraku do what he wanted with his body.

'Not by much choice of mine' thought Nikushimi. He had learned very quickly that being the only one of the two with a bite mark put him at a disadvantage. Naraku could and did make him do whatever he wanted him to do and he had no say in the matter. Nikushimi hated the loss of control over himself but he had no choice, Naraku would not let him give him a bite mark. He had given himself willingly to Naraku and this was the price he paid for it.

After he was done Naraku played with Nikushimi's hair with a smirk while Nikushimi stared at the ceiling. Naraku's robes covered them. "You know this note may work out o our advantage."

'Make up you mind. Was it a good choice she made or a punishable one?' thought Nikushimi. If Naraku read his thoughts he didn't show it. Naraku stood up and put his robes on. "Get dressed. We have work to do" he said and left the room. Nikushimi put one his clothes and followed his mate.

Eleven days later at sunset

Nikushimi sat on the roof of Naraku's castle enjoying a rare moment of peace, humming a song his father had hummed to him when he was younger and they spent all their time together. "Naraku doesn't like it when you hum that song." said Kagura who had just jumped onto the roof. Nikushimi, without missing a beat, turned to face her. He stopped humming

"So? There's not much he can do to me now." he said as Kagura sat down next to him. "Why did you give up you last ounce of freedom?" she asked him. Nikushimi rested his head on his knees "You know why." He told her. Kagura nodded with a mocking grin "Sure kid. You know I've known your father for longer than you've been alive and I know for a fact that he would rather have died than see you as you are now."

Nikushimi balled his hands into fists and nodded his head. Kagura wanted to place a hand on his shoulder but knew that was outside the range of their understanding. So she just asked "Why did you decide to do this really?" Nikushimi raised his head up and looked Kagura in the eyes "It was…a strategic maneuver." he said. Kagura raised an eyebrow. Nikushimi shrugged "I try not to think about it. He can read my mind." he said. Kagura nodded and they watched the sunset together.

Next night

The ground had a layer of fog upon it and the stars shown in the sky. The fog parted as two humans, two youkai, and a hanyou walked through the wood that surrounded them. Sesshomaru had joined the group at sunset yesterday.

Inuyasha had a bad feeling about tonight and with good reason. It was exactly two weeks since Kagura had left them the note and he just _knew_ that something bad was going to happen tonight, he just couldn't place _what_. The group was tense and cautiously looking around for any sign of danger.

A sudden unearthly wail pierced the night and they all jumped. Inuyasha muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Ran" and the five of them rushed cautiously into the underbrush.

They came upon a scene that was from one of Inuyasha's worst nightmares. In the middle of the clearing they had found was a pole. Attached to the pole was a chain. Attached to the chain by a pair of shackles was Nikushimi. Nikushimi was covered in blood and there was a pool of blood at his feet. Nikushimi's hands were above his head, his toes barely brushed the ground, his eyes were closed, and his head was slumped against his chest. A group of 300 demons surrounded him.

Sesshomaru quickly analyzed the situation. There was no obvious injuries to Nikushimi, in fact there were no obvious signs of trauma at all except for the fact he was unconscious and Sesshomaru was having doubts about _that_. There was no smell of Nikushimi's blood anywhere.

It was more like Nikushimi had massacred a lot of demons, probably comrades of those around him, thus why they were surrounding him. But…if that were true wouldn't they be attacking him instead of just standing there as though they were waiting for something?

Before Sesshomaru could voice his suspicions Inuyasha rushed forward all caution thrown to the wind at the sight of his son before him. The demons parted before him and Sesshomaru now knew this was a trap. "Inuyasha!" he called out but Inuyasha wasn't listening so he ran after him.

They reached the pole at the same time. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder just as he reached out to touch Nikushimi's face. Nikushimi's eyes flew open and he grabbed the chain above his head and pulled. He flipped up and landed on top of the pole facing his parents. "Still ever the fool" he said looking Inuyasha in the eyes as he slipped off the shackles. Nikushimi smirked and jumped off and behind the pole. That's when demons came out of the woods from all sides and when Nikushimi ran off they attacked.

Not far off from the battle Nikushimi stopped by Naraku's side. He stood there with Kagura, Kana, and a new incarnation of Naraku's, Yoru. Yoru had a very cat-like appearance. He had yellow skin with black spots and cat-slit eyes. He sat like a cat as well in his tunic and arm and ankle wraps. Nikushimi didn't like the lustful looks Yoru gave him while he thought Naraku wasn't looking.

"They took the bait so wonderfully" Naraku said who was wearing his baboon skin. "Whatever" said Nikushimi crossing his arms watching the battle. "Are you not happy with this plan my little mate?" Naraku asked. "I'll be happy as long as you keep you promise." "What promise?" Naraku asked with a smirk.

Nikushimi spun around to face Naraku so fast that his long braid whipped around and landed across his front. "What did you say?" he asked "I simply asked what promise you were referring to. I don't remember making any promises to you." Naraku responded and Nikushimi's heart sunk.

"You said that-" Naraku's hand squeezing around his throat cutting off his air stopped him from saying anymore. "I no longer have any reason to hold to what I say. Now that I have you I hold Inuyasha's greatest weakness and my victory is guaranteed. Now go and fight or I will make you." Naraku told him and dropped him.

Nikushimi landed with a thud onto the ground. He stood and resisted the urge to glare at Naraku. He kept his face completely neutral. "Go all of you." Naraku ordered and the four of them took off with Nikushimi in the lead. They jumped onto the backs of demons to get to the middle of the battle.

The demons gave Inuyasha no room to draw the Tetsuaiga or Sesshomaru his Tokijin or Tenseiga. Sesshomaru felt a tap on his shoulder and, thinking it was another demon, he turned around to face…Nikushimi. Sesshomaru was almost shocked. "Hello" said Nikushimi with a grin and he punched Sesshomaru in the face sending him reeling for a second. But that second was all Nikushimi needed to gain the upper hand.

Nikushimi kicked Sesshomaru across the face, punched him in the stomach causing him to double over, and rammed his elbow into the back of Sesshomaru's neck causing him to go to the ground fully. Nikushimi drew Tokijin from Sesshomaru's waist. "Nice sword." he said and raised it above his head grasping it at the hilt.

Nikushimi brought the sword down and would have rammed it through Sesshomaru's chest if not for Inuyasha grabbing the blade of the sword with his bare hands, stopping its movement.

Inuyasha took one hand from the blade of Tokijin and, while still keeping the sword from impaling Sesshomaru, he drew Tetsuaiga. Tetsuaiga transformed and Inuyasha slashed at his son. (Inuyasha had come to terms with fighting his son. His thought process was that if he had to fight his son to free him then so be it) Nikushimi jumped back letting go of Tokijin.

Sesshomaru stood and grabbed the hilt of the sword and Inuyasha let go of the blade. Nikushimi drew his daggers. The parents faced their child and demons had the nerve to get in between the three of them. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sliced through their bodies killing them while Nikushimi waited patiently for them to make their move.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru moved together. Inuyasha brought down Tetsuaiga down first in a slashing motion toward Nikushimi who blocked it with his prized dagger up to meet it blocking the strike. Nikushimi forced Tetsuaiga back just in time to block Tokijin wielded by Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru aimed a kick at Nikushimi's abdomen and Nikushimi jumped out of the way.

Nikushimi slashed at Sesshomaru who just barely dodged the strike. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru brought their swords down at the same time. Nikushimi brought his daggers up to meet their sword halfway from seriously injuring him. Unlike the night he kidnapped Aya, Nikushimi was having trouble holding back his two parents who were fighting him at their full strength.

The worthless dagger in his left hand cracked so Nikushimi decided on something reckless. He dropped the cracked dagger that was holding back Sesshomaru and ducked down and leapt out of the way. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, who were shocked at this move, had to block each others swords to keep from injuring each other.

While they were holding each others swords back Nikushimi drew another dagger and put a dagger to each of his parent's throats and…hesitated. That hesitation was all Sesshomaru needed to kick his son in the abdomen and send him flying. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru heard a yell of "Hiragekotsu!" and they jumped out of the way of Sango's giant weapon hurdling at them.

It only killed maybe twenty demons at most. Inuyasha had had enough. He yelled "Sago, Miroku, Shippo! Move!" and clenched the Tetsuaiga in both hands. The three of them saw him and ran towards him cutting down demon in their path. Once they were behind him Inuyasha concentrated while the others defending him form all sides. None of the demons where strong enough to use the Backlash Wave against so he yelled "Wind Scar!" and brought his sword down slicing through the wind.

Inuyasha caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly Nikushimi was directly in front of the Wind Scar's path. Inuyasha's eyes widened "NO!" he yelled and would have rushed forward if Sesshomaru hadn't held him back.

Nikushimi stood firmly between the demons and the Wind Scar. He raised his triple fang dagger above his head, holding it with both hands. Just as the Wind Scar was about to hit Nikushimi stabbed down on it stopping it in its tracks. It pushed against the dagger but Nikushimi fought back with all his strength.

For many tense seconds this battle went on. Inuyasha felt as though time had stopped. Then, with a frustrated yell, Nikushimi's dagger pierced the Wind Scar and it dissipated. Nikushimi stood there panting his arms still in the position of stabbing through the Wind Scar.

The demons behind him stood shocked, as did Inuyasha's group. In his heart Inuyasha was glad that his son was safe, but in his head he knew that his last offense was now useless. Nikushimi turned toward the demons behind him. "What are you waiting for? Kill them." He said coldly and the demons seemed to snap out of a trance. They ran forward completely ignoring Nikushimi. Nikushimi turned to watch the battle between Naraku's demons and his family and their friends.

'That was very brave' Naraku's voice said in Nikushimi's head. Nikushimi shrugged and ran into the battle himself. He headed for Sesshomaru but Miroku got in his way. Nikushimi's dagger clanged against Miroku's staff. Nikushimi slashed and stabbed at Miroku who was trying very hard to block or avoid these attacks.

Miroku was learning very quickly that he was no match for Nikushimi's demonic speed. "How did you stop the Wind Scar?" he asked as he blocked another stab. Nikushimi grinned "That's my little secret" he said and made to stab Miroku. Miroku went to dodge but Nikushimi's dagger went through his sleeve and cut deeply into his upper arm.

Miroku grabbed his arm in an effort to stop the bleeding. Nikushimi moved to stab him in the chest but had to jump out of the way as Sango's Hiragekotsu flew to right where he had been standing. Miroku smiled at Sango and went to her just as her weapon came back to her. They fought side by side the demons that attacked them.

Nikushimi went back to his original objective: Sesshomaru. Nikushimi looked around and saw him cutting down demons with his whip. Nikushimi jumped and caught the whip just as it was about to kill Yoru.

"Won't you play with me now father?" Nikushimi asked Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru grinned "Sure" he said and pointed over Nikushimi's shoulder "As long as he gets to play with Naraku." Nikushimi was confused thinking that he was talking about Yoru until he heard Yoru scream behind him.

Nikushimi turned his head to see the Tetsuaiga being pulled out of Yoru's chest. Yoru fell to the ground, dead, to reveal Inuyasha. Inuyasha took a moment to look at his son then took off in the direction Naraku was in.

Nikushimi felt panic grip him and he took off after Inuyasha. Inuyasha had to cut through a stream of demons which slowed him down, but there was still a gap between father and son. A gap that was quickly closing. Nikushimi jumped off a demon's back and landed in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped and raised the Tetsuaiga.

Out of the corer of his eye Nikushimi saw Sesshomaru run past them. Then it dawned on Nikushimi. Their plan didn't involve Inuyasha going after Naraku it involved _Sesshomaru_. Nikushimi tried to run after Sesshomaru but Inuyasha blocked his path.

"Get out of my way!" Nikushimi yelled stabbing at Inuyasha. Who blocked the motion with the Tetsuaiga. Nikushimi attacked Inuyasha with a desperation born of his youkai's fear of the possibility of losing its mate. It was an unwanted feeling but there and powerful nonetheless and he attacked with the strength that desperation gave him.

"We're trying to free you!" Inuyasha yelled blocking every attack made by his son. "I _can't_ be freed" Nikushimi yelled back and jumped over Inuyasha and ran after Sesshomaru. His speed matched that of Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru had a head start and was already outside the circle of demons. Nikushimi chased Sesshomaru through the woods as they came upon the area Naraku was. Sesshomaru drew Tokijin while still running toward Naraku.

Nikushimi pushed himself and sped up. The gap closed at a faster rate but not fast enough. Sesshomaru was coming up behind Naraku who didn't seem to notice him. Nikushimi got closer to Sesshomaru but not close enough. Nikushimi pushed himself fast and went faster, so fast that he was just out of arms reach of Sesshomaru. Naraku turned but Sesshomaru was to close. Sesshomaru thrust his sword, Nikushimi jumped, and Tokijin went through back, flesh, bone and lung, out through the chest.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and Nikushimi looked down at the sword protruding from his chest. He coughed up some of the blood that was filling up his lung. He fell to his knees then backwards into Sesshomaru's arms. The Naraku in front of them clutched its chest exactly where Nikushimi had been stabbed, turned to clay and crumbled.

"Father." Nikushimi said and Sesshomaru knew he wasn't talking about him. As though summoned by that one word Inuyasha appeared. When he saw his son he dropped Tetsuaiga and ran o his side. "Ran" he said as he knelt by his son and for the first time since he was six Nikushimi smiled. "Hurry he'll have been weakened." Nikushimi said. "What?" asked Inuyasha confused. "Naraku. He'll…have been weakened by this." Nikushimi responded and reached towards his left shoulder, but in doing so the sword moved and he coughed up more blood.

Inuyasha grabbed his hand to keep him from moving again. Fearing the worst Inuyasha slowly and carefully pulled back the cloth covering Nikushimi's left shoulder and saw the mating mark. Tears stung Inuyasha's eyes "Why?" Inuyasha asked caressing his son's head. "Because I knew…you wouldn't fight…unless I died…so I figured…that I may as well… take him down with me. Nikushimi responded and thought 'Damn it hurts to breath'

Nikushimi saw Inuyasha exchange a look with Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru reached for Tenseiga "No. Don't-" Nikushimi coughed up more blood. "If you save me…you save him." Nikushimi saw the pain in Inuyasha's eyes. Nikushimi knew he didn't have much time, his vision was fading.

"Go…I'm not afraid of dying alone" the tears that flowed down his face betrayed his fear. Inuyasha smiled with tears running down his face. "We'll stay here even if just for a while." he said and Nikushimi squeezed his hand. Recognizing the old signal Inuyasha bent over so that Nikushimi could whisper something in his ear.

Inuyasha blinked then nodded. Nikushimi smiled, breathed his last and the life left his eyes. The tears flowed faster down Inuyasha's face and he rested his head on Nikushimi's chest just above the sword protruding from his chest. The sadness washed over both parents and sobs wracked Inuyasha's body.

Sadness was soon replaced by rage. Rage at the demon who had caused their son such pain and made him give up his own life. An invisible wind picked up their hair. The whites of their eyes turned red and their irises turned turquoise. Inuyasha's fangs grew and he ran, grabbed Tetsuaiga and, following the last words of his son, ran into the woods to the left with Sesshomaru following, while a scream rent through the night air.

Miroku looked around the ring of demons surrounding him, Shippo and Sango. The three of them were back to back facing the demons and defending themselves against the ones that attacked. Sango, the woman he considered his wife, was injured. As was Shippo, the child he had helped raised. Two words could describe Miroku right now: Pissed off.

Making sure that Sango and Shippo were behind him he ripped that sacred beads off his hand and aimed towards the demons yelling "Wind Tunnel!" and all the demons were sucked into the black abyss in his hand. Even though there were poisonous bugs there, which had stopped him from using the wind tunnel in the first place, didn't stop him from making sure every last demon was gone.

Then he wrapped the beads around his hand again and went to one knee, his hand had turned a purplish color. Sango knelt by his side "Wee have to find Inuyasha" Miroku said. Shippo nodded and sniffed the air "It's hard to tell where he went with all these different demon smells around." he said.

Then they heard a scream filled with pain and…an unwillful mourning. "Okay let's head toward that" Shippo said and Sango nodded and helped Miroku stand and they headed off. As they went through the woods Shippo picked up the stranger smell of Inuyasha. "Follow me" he said and they followed the scent until they reached Nikushimi's body with Tokijin still inside of him.

They stood there for a moment wondering how Sesshomaru could do this when Shippo said "They went this way" and he started off but Sango grabbed his arm. "Wait. Sh…shouldn't someone stay with him?" she asked. Miroku shook his head "No. Inuyasha may need us." he said and, with a little regret, they started off into the wood to the left.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came upon a scene that mad them smile at each other in bloodlust. Naraku was on his knees breathing heavily and clutching his chest. Inuyasha walked up to him and picked Naraku up by his throat. Naraku's hood fell off and he glared at Inuyasha. "This is for my son" Inuyasha growled out and threw Naraku who shit a tree nearly snapping the tree in half.

Sesshomaru was immediately in front of him and started punching him until one of Naraku's tentacles shot out and knocked Sesshomaru back. Sesshomaru grabbed the tentacle and ripped it in half. Naraku screamed from the pain. In an instant Sesshomaru was behind him and slammed his face into the ground trying to suffocate him. Naraku knocked him back with another tentacle but it suffered the same fate as the previous one.

Inuyasha took Sesshomaru's place and proceeded to beat Naraku senseless. Sesshomaru joined him and the two of them ripped off every tentacle used against them and held Naraku to the ground while he experienced some of the pain the two parents knew he deserved.

This was the scene that Sango, Shippo and Miroku came upon. Inuyasha suddenly stopped Sesshomaru. He picked Naraku up by the front of his baboon skin. "Why" he growled "Why my son?" Naraku smiled "Why not? Why not take the greatest weakness of my greatest enemy and turn it against him? Though I didn't know that the boy was insane enough to take his own life." Inuyasha punched Naraku again. "You don't get to talk about my son like that." he said and Naraku laughed.

"I can talk about _my mate _anyway I want" both parents glared at Naraku and, faster than you can blink, Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga and plunged it through Naraku's heart into the ground beneath him. Naraku gasped. "You know what you can do?" Sesshomaru growled twisting the sword "You can die" he twisted the sword again.

Naraku coughed up blood and smiled "You really think I'll stay dead with _this_?" he said. Inuyasha shook his head "No" he said raising Tetsuaiga "But I don know one thing that will keep you dead." He brought Tetsuaiga down decapitating Naraku. Then he turned to Miroku. "Miroku. Use your Wind Tunnel and make sure this bastard _never _comes back."

Miroku nodded "With pleasure" Sesshomaru pulled Tenseiga out of Naraku's corpse and he and Inuyasha jumped and landed behind Miroku. Once they were safely behind him Miroku unwrapped the beads from his hand and aimed at Naraku with the slowly closing hole inside his hand.

Once the body was completely sucked up the hole closed and Miroku collapsed onto the ground and he stared at his hand in wonderment as Sango knelt beside him. The red from Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's eyes faded and Inuyasha said "Ran" and ran back to where Nikushimi was with Sesshomaru and Shippo following.

At Nikushimi's side Inuyasha fell to his knees and caressed his son's head. He then turned to and glared at Sesshomaru "Bring him back. I know you can." Sesshomaru shook his head "Tenseiga was meant to bring _humans_ back." But even as he said this he remembered bringing Jaken back after he had been cut in half by Tokijin's creator.

Clenching Tokijin in his hand Sesshomaru walked up to his son. He raised Tenseiga and saw the little creatures chaining up his son. He brought Tenseiga down and cut the creatures in half making them fade away.

And the group waited to see if Nikushimi would take a breath.


	11. Ran

Ran woke up to see a roof and blinked to clear his vision. Wasn't he dead? Yes, he remembered dying in his father's arms. So what was he doing alive? Did this mean Naraku was…? He sat up, or at least tried to. A sharp pain in his chest made it so that he could only sit up halfway, then fell back down onto the softness of the bed he was lying on.

Softness? He expected the hard ground beneath him. Ran felt something holding his hands. He looked down at his right hand and instead of seeing chains his eyes were met with a snowy whiteness and downy ears. He saw the steady rise and fall of his father's chest. Ran felt tears sting his eyes. His father was alive! But where were they? He looked around and saw the inside of what he guessed was a human hut.

He looked down at his left hand and saw…Sesshomaru. What was he doing here? Didn't he hate his father and by default him? That was what he had always been told. So why was he here and holding his hand?

He must have moved because while he was looking at Sesshomaru Inuyasha woke up. He looked up at Ran and smiled with pure joy. "Ran you're awake." Ran looked over at his father "Yeah…does this mean that…?" "Yes. Naraku's dead you're free." Inuyasha said and Ran looked up at the ceiling. "Not totally. I won't be totally free until the mating mark fades." Inuyasha tried to with hold the pity from his eyes while he looked at his son.

At this point Sesshomaru woke up. Ran tried to sit p again but Inuyasha gently pushed him back down. Sesshomaru almost smiled at this but years of holding back his emotions made him unable to show them to his family…yet.

Ran sat up fully this time. "I'd like to take the girl I kidnapped back home." he said. Inuyasha smiled "She'll be pleased to her that" "I'd like to take her back now." Inuyasha stared at his son "You can't. You're still injured. No." Ran looked at his father with sadness "Father I don't want to be here anymore" Inuyasha was confused not knowing what that had to do with Aya. Ran clarified "I don't want to be in this time anymore." Inuyasha nodded understanding now.

Sesshomaru let the shock enter his eyes. His family was leaving him. He finally got them and they were leaving him _again_. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and saw the shock. Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha had a choice to make: his mate or his son. Sesshomaru already knew hoe that choice was going to turn out. He stood up letting go of his son's hand and stated walking away when Inuyasha grabbed his hand. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Did you forget that I can travel between times?"

Sesshomaru almost blushed he had forgotten but instead of admitting that he voiced another truth "I'm still going to lose my son." Inuyasha nodded but Ran was confused "Wait don't you hate us?" he said. Sesshomaru looked at him "Where did you get that idea" Inuyasha blushed ever so slightly. Sesshomaru nodded "I'm to blame for that." he said sighing "And no I don't hate you. I used to hat e your father but not anymore." Inuyasha's eyes widened at this statement.

Ran watched the two carefully and said "Well…if that's true… I can make it so that you can travel between times…for a little while anyway." Both his parents eyes widened. "What? H…how?" asked Inuyasha. "Simple" said Ran "The same way I brought Kohaku with me. Drink my blood." Both parents looked confused

Aya certainly hadn't drunk his blood and he had brought her back with him. "Either drinking my blood or holding onto me will allow you to, temporarily, cross between the times. Don't ask me why it just does. But the effect only last three days"

Sesshomaru nodded. Inuyasha felt the happiness bubble up inside him, his family was going to be together. Finally. Ran reached out to Sesshomaru with his free hand and Sesshomaru took it. Ran brought it to close to his face and pressed his and Inuyasha's hand to his cheeks. The three of them together just felt…right.

Three months later

Ran looked at himself in the full length mirror that was in his room. They had moved into Kagome's house until his parents could get them a place to live. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both worked at a dojo teaching martial arts and swordsmanship. Sesshomaru also was a substitute teacher of mythology at the local college who specialized in demonology. Their cover story was that they had recently moved from America to join Inuyasha and reunite the family.

They all tied their hair back but kept it long. Sesshomaru was faithful in drinking his son's blood every three days so that he could travel between times to take care of his duties in both times. That is except for today. Today was his fourth day not drinking blood so the effect had worn off and he was stuck in the Feudal Era.

So Inuyasha had gone to give him a vial his blood to Sesshomaru. Aya was at school and Hojo and Kagome were at work so he was alone. _He_ didn't start school till nest week and he was being home schooled.

Ran lifted up his shirt to see the slight bulge in his stomach that he had been hiding from his parents. It was his worst fear come to life. He raised his triple fang dagger, which he had named Kage, above his head when Inuyasha opened the door and walked in. time seemed to slow don as Ran brought Kage down to stab himself.

Inuyasha lunged at his son and tackled him to the ground before that could happen. The two of them struggled for the dagger. Inuyasha had the greater strength and wrested the dagger from Ran's hands and threw it across the room. Inuyasha held his son close as he started crying.

"Ran what's wrong? Why would you do that?" Inuyasha asked rocking his son back and forth trying to calm him down. "I…I…I…" Ran said between sobs. He really was trying to say it but it wouldn't come out. "Ran please… tell me" said Inuyasha and Ran nodded with the tears streaming down his face. Between sobs Ran said "I…I…I think…that I'm pregnant." Inuyasha's eyes widened and he held his son closer to his chest as he cried and Inuyasha thought of what this would mean for his son.

I have a sequel in the works for this story called "Why the Tears Come"

Summary: Naraku's back but not in the way you would think. Can Ran protect his pup from his other father for long?

I need five reviews telling me that they want to see this sequel before I post it.


	12. Alternate Ending

Inuyasha stood at his son's grave, staring at it with all the grief he felt. He held the not e his son had in his clothes.

"Father I hope you get this because it means that you won. But it also means that I'm dead. I'm very sorry but it had to be done.

I knew that Naraku would feel my death because…I am his mate.

I don't know if I'll ever get to explain this to you so I'll explain it here.

I know that you won't fight unless I die so I decided to commit suicide in the least obvious way, in battle.

I'm sorry but it has to be done.

Another thing, I don't want to risk the possibility of bearing Naraku's children.

Believe me there is a strong possibility of that being true.

So this is my final good bye.

I only have one wish: take me from this time.

My body should still retain the ability to take people between times, if not then have the little girl drink my blood. That should get her home.

If I'm lucky my reincarnation will meet you and we'll get to know each other all over again.

Good by father and know that I love you form the bottom of my heart."

The tears flowed faster down Inuyasha's face as he recalled the letter and how for the first time Tenseiga didn't work. The tears flowed faster as he remembered his son's lifeless eyes and how he had cried over his son's body. Sesshomaru had cried silently and had helped him take Tokijin out of his son's body.

They had followed his son's last wish and had taken him and Aya back to Kagome's time where they buried him beneath the sacred tree. Inuyasha felt sorry for Sesshomaru because he couldn't travel between the times and visit their son's grave. But Inuyasha visited him and the others but is didn't help with the pain at the loss of his son. He had lost him permanently and there was no one to blame who wasn't already dead. And the fact was that his son was never coming back.

I have a sequel to this ending as well called "Why the Soul Wails"

Summary: Naraku has taken over Ran's body and has captured his soul. Can Inuyasha save his son when he is begging to die?

I'll need five reviews telling me that they want to see this sequel

Thank you to all my faithful reviewers who kept me going on this fanfic

Wolfluv: thank you for being my first reviewer it was much appreciated

Misydidi: thanks so very much for encourageing me to update regularly

Princess Sin: you were so helpful with you critique that I can't thank you enough.

Silvermane1: thank you for being a faithful reviewer


End file.
